Talk:Big Tentacle/@comment-99.147.137.115-20130703232938
your Willson and your in the caves. Thares some sort of mossy doorway. Entering if like in Zelda boss battles with the door jutting behind you.the bars on the door are tinticals. Your in a new area so you can't see back before the door. The room is dem and you can't see that good even with a light source. You walk around til you get to the middle of the room. Thares a tentipoll thare and nothing is happening. You hit the poll nd an earth quake starts. More polls start coming out around the edge of the circular room. The poll in the middle thrust up. Now its about 3x as bigger as before. Thrares now a huge hole in the ceiling so now the room is lit up. Little tintical tips are everywhere even in the walls. The wall ones don't hit you but they move. You kill all the little ones and then one of the polls on th side of the room gose down nd then comes backup but as a larger baby tintical . The rest of the tintkpolls go down except for the middle one. The poll chairing you will eventually pass out givding you s chance to strike. One hit will make the poll go down. The rest of the polls come up again. These are 4 left. The prices repeats itself. The baby polls are not as strong and take little hits to kill unlike on the serfice . The process continues till the middle poll is last. Then the poll will go down th hole.the ceiling has a big hole in it. The hole that the poll retreated to is still open. An earth quake happens and huge bolders fall and fill the hole. You retreat to the door or get squished. You go to the crfice and find the hole. Strange crystels are around the hole. These light blue and glowing. Thares a peace of paper too. Thares repackage of the surrounding area like fallen trees. You read the paper and then you learn a new siance machine. It uses the crystels around the hole. You make the machine. You have extra cresteals. You can only make one thing at the machine. It takes the rest of your cryesteals some tintical swords some gold some gears some wood some stone some flint and some rope. You get a highly powerful mining drill. You go to the hole and say its not safe. You go make a ladder and go back. Then you can use the drill. You fall down relay far but land on a mush service. Its a mushroom place exactly like th caves. These are inf floors but on the third one down these another door. In this roo. It the same as the first door room except its glowing in thare . The boss however is differant. 3 tintixals on the top and bottom of a sphere in the middle of the room. The boss fight is the same as the first one except for the middle poll being replaced. After defeating all 5 polls the thing in the middle will shriveled up and die. A person will fall out of the sphere and land face first on the ground. Then the character sill look up put thare hand our trying to grab and then die throwing these face on the ground. A book will drop from the person and you pick it up. It has residues for the science machine you made. These are the cryesteals that were around the hole in the entire floor. They get bigger and bigger the more you go deeper. After freeing the character you can play as them. After freeing the character when you kill th poll these will be a skeleton instead of a person and it dosnt move. The book will drop with it. You find more holes blocked with stone and they are how you go down more. To go from 2 to 3 you just have to find the ladder down in the 2floor. More ppl could come up with more bosses for deeper floors. I don't want the tintical chain to end. Not yet at least. Not till a new threat. sorry for bad spelling bad garment no punctuation and other stuff. I'm on a tablet and I forgot how to turn auto correct off. tell me if you like this idea. Friend me on steam windtalker55 =]